


American Music Awards

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	American Music Awards

Nick bit his nails for the seventeenth time that night, and then checked his watch. "Are we going on yet? I’m getting bored!"

Brian tossed the T-Mobile Sidekick he earned in his gift basket for being a presenter on the table in the green room. "I know man, when are we going on?"

Kevin watched the Omarion, Ciara, and Bow Wow medley on the monitors. "Calm down you two, we’ll go on when we go on. See? AJ and Howie aren’t complaining."

Nick rolled his eyes, and then shook his hair out of them. "Howie’s on the phone with his mom and AJ’s flirting with Mariah Carey. What’s new? And I’m bored."

"Look, I know all of us are sick of sitting in the green room, we’re all tired, and we all want to go back to the hotel," Kevin sighed, "But we’re not scheduled to go on yet."

"Will you go ask when we are?" Brian picked up his Sidekick again. "Damn it... Nick, how do you use one of these contraptions?"

Nick plopped on the couch and tried to show Brian how the Sidekick worked, but got distracted. "Hey, we all got an acre on the moon!"

"So?" Brian sighed. "Now when are we going on? How much longer?"

"One hour," Kevin sighed again as Will Smith accepted the award for Best Male Pop Vocalist. "Can you hold on?"

Brian and Nick both pouted as their eyes followed AJ as he walked past them. "You’re wearing that?"

AJ stopped and turned. "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing man, nothing," Nick tried to hide his snickering.

"Alright, can you two be happy now?" Kevin pointed to the monitor. "We go on right after the All-American Rejects."

"About damn time," Nick pushed his hair out of his face again, but it simply fell into his eyes right where it was before. "Well, no more time to mess with that anymore."


End file.
